The present invention relates to a water ski wedge. In the prior art, it is known to mount a cushion structure on a water ski to support the foot of a skier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,130 to Senne et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,296 to Newell each disclose such a device. However, in each patent, the cushion device is specifically designed to support the entire foot and, thus, no portion of the foot engages the ski itself.
The present invention differs from the teachings of these patents in that for the specific purposes disclosed hereinafter, the wedge structure of the present invention only supports the rearwardmost portion of the foot, allowing the ball of the foot and portions forward thereof to engage the ski.